Like Ripples in a Pond
by FearTheFan
Summary: My name was never important, and never will be. The only thing that has a name worth mentioning at all is his. He is everything to me, and I thought he could never hurt me, but he did. I'm not sure if he knew, knows, or cares, but I lost him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Like Ripples In A Pond,**_

_**A Tragic Love Story of a Girl Without a Name.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_My name was never important, and never will be._

_The only thing that has a name worth mentioning at all is his._

_He is everything to me, and I thought he could never hurt me, but he did._

_I'm not sure if he knew, knows, or cares, but I lost him._

_The boy I loved,_

_Uchiha Itachi._

_I was the loneliest girl that the ninja academy here has ever seen._

_Not only that, but probably the weakest, with nothing coming for her, _

_one of the no-name shinobi whose names are forgotten in time._

_To some, kunoichi are already weak, being female, but overall,_

_I'm weak._

_I can't do anything at all, I'm the smartest, but will be one of the no-name shinobi_

_that can only past the first test and wear the headband to just say,_

_'I am shinobi.'_

_But, the genius child prodigy of the Uchiaha clan _

_befriended me on our first day of school,_

_and became my only friend._

_The Uchiaha house was my picture perfect of a happy family._

_And I considered them my second family, more of a family then my own._

_Itachi surpassed us, left to higher grades, mastered faster, had more things to tell,_

_but we were always together._

_Itachi wasn't always there to watch his younger brother, so I baby sat him._

_Little Sasuke was an enjoyable child._

_He smiled, he laughed, he never had to cry._

_We would play in the grass, Itachi would join us, and give him a piggy back ride around town._

_I was happy,_

_me and Itachi always had time for each other._

_One day, he came over to my house, and asked if he could walk with me._

_We walked quietly all the way to the tree with the swing by the academy. _

_I sat on the swing and he stood, leaning against the tree._

_We spent many a day on the tree, playing in the grassing, having fun._

_He stood silent until he finally said it._

_He told me he was moving up to ANBU rank,_

_one of the most top ranking ninja._

_His dark eyes had something lingering in them and the marks under his eyes were more stressed than usual._

_He was anxious, his body just gave off anxiety,_

_He was holding something in, but he was worried... and scared of what he was going to say._

_I asked him to tell me what was troubling him,_

_and he told me._

_He wanted to be my boyfriend._

_I was taken aback._

_It wasn't that I didn't want to, it would be a dream I never dreamed come true,_

_but I didn't think he would ever say that._

_He swore that he would protect me to the day he died, and swore he would die before me._

_I agreed, and the days to follow were the most blissful days I have ever had._

_Everyone knew and talked about how they could see us married._

_I always blushed, and Itachi blushed slightly to,_

_but only I could notice._

_But my bliss ended one day._

_The day he decided it was necessary to kill his clan._

_He killed his best friend first, they were closer than most brothers._

_I never knew he killed him until after the incident._

_One day, my love, Itachi, went and killed his whole clan._

_And left Sasuke to live and suffer._

_I never knew he would do this,_

_never thought it was part of him._

_The day before he killed them, we were at the swing again._

_He told me that he was leaving on a mission and would be gone for sometime. _

_But he swore once again,_

_that he would never hurt me, and would one day, marry me._

_I was stunned._

_He was holding my hands as I sat in the swing._

_Then he bent over to my cheek and kissed it._

_At that moment,_

_As I watched him leave,_

_I was the happiest girl in the world._

_But i didn't last till morning._

_The news spread like ripples in a pond, and by morning,_

_I learned what my love did._

_I would never trust anyone anymore._

_And for a week, I was in hell._

_Everywhere I went, there where whispers in the shadows and them saying about how I was the girl who was with the murderer._

_My life was a hell, and I couldn't live anymore._

_Itachi swore things to me._

_He swore he would never hurt me,_

_protect me,_

_marry me,_

_and die before me._

_He was wrong._

_He hurt me, _

_I'm not sure how, I was filled with pain,_

_he could not protect me, _

_from the cruelness of the people in town,_

_he could not marry me,_

_and he died before me._

_And now, by the time anyone reads this,_

_I am dead._

_A kunia through the heart,_

_right on our swing is were I lay._

_And Itachi, my love,_

_if you read this,_

_you were wrong._

_You hurt me,_

_you couldn't protect me,_

_you can't marry me,_

_and I died before you._

_But know this,_

_I love you._

_By FearTheFan, A.K.A. Emi-Chan_


	2. Afterword

**My After Word**

**Like Ripples in a Pond**

I didn't want to ruin the look of the story so I just made this after word. This is so far the most depressing, serious thing I have written so far. I got this idea at around eleven at night after reading Artemis Fowl for the sixth time. It was the fifth book, and I had my Itachi plushie with me and the thought struck me on this story. I also got this idea for an Artemis Fowl fic because I did. For all of you to know, it might never be written, but it could when I have more time. For all of you that read Konoha High by me, obviously I changed the title. Just go to my homepage and you will see it. Chapter five will come out sooner or later and it has a TOTAL plot twist, well for me. And for all of you that wonder why I have changed from stupid randomness to seriousness, I have been having a hard time with relationships. And why am I telling you peoplez this, I trust you will all understand. So this is my after word explanation thing. Thank you for reading. Please review


End file.
